


Unnecessarily Gendered Products

by Oddree13



Series: NurseyDex Week 2017 [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys In Love, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Makeup, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: Derek likes to dress femininely to calm himself down. Dex just brings the pizza.





	Unnecessarily Gendered Products

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nursey/Dex Week Day 6: Soft

Dex entered their room to find Nursey using their shared desk to do his makeup. A tutorial video on his laptop was on pause and Derek was practicing lining his eye with the neon green liquid eyeliner he’d gotten in the mail last week and proudly showed off to Dex. 

Dex had figured that a day like this was around the corner. They usually were when Derek reached peak stress and felt like he was too trapped in his head. 

Dex learned this early on when they two of them had moved in together and he came back one day early from class to find Nursey in a sundress, lounging on his bed. Dex had been startled and Nursey hid under his covers. After a few days of avoiding conversation, Dex had decided to break the ice and compliment the dress Nursey had been wearing. At first Derek thought Dex had been making fun of him, but when Will admitted to doing some reading, and calling Shitty up for advice without outing Derek, Nursey broke into a smile and even kissed his roommate on the cheek. 

Since then Will had come to expect Nursey dressed femininely in their room. The first few times Nursey would send him a warning text, until Dex insisted it wasn’t necessary. After that it wasn’t long until they found a rhythm. 

That rhythm eventually led to them dating, which is why Dex had walked into their room that night with a pizza. “You know you don’t have to get so dressed up for date night,” Dex chirped from the doorway, knowing that Nursey would just roll his eyes. 

Derek hadn’t gotten quite comfortable with leaving their room dressed up yet, because as he put it there had been an incident at Andover and it was a long story. Dex respected that, but made sure that Derek knew that when the time came he was there for his boyfriend. 

“Looks good though,” he added, walking over to put the pizza down and kiss Nursey on the cheek. “Do I have time to shower before the movie or are you almost done?” he asked. Hearing that he had time, Dex hopped in the shower and came back freshly scrubbed and ready to watch their bad movie night pick. 

Walking in he saw Nursey standing, wearing black maxi shirt (which Dex could now identify after a lecture on skirt lengths) and a matching crop top. “Wow,” he grinned, staring at his boyfriend. 

"Wow in a good way or on a bad way?" Derek asked nervously, smoothing down his skirt. "I mean I'm still working on the makeup and getting better at it. I know my body isn't really the type for this clothing. I'm too broad and manly, but I like it..." He rambled.

"Wow in a good way," Dex said assured him, and walked forward to bring his boyfriend into a hug. "A very... very good way," he reiterated, pulling back to look his boyfriend in the eye. “You aren’t too manly to wear this. The clothing fits, it looks good, and you’ve told me yourself a million times that clothing isn’t gendered,” he listed, knowing that it always worked for Derek to hear his own arguments presented back to him. 

“You’re right,” he agreed and moved in to kiss Dex softly, staining the red-head’s lips with lipstick. 

***

A while later the pair was curled in the bottom bunk. Dex and Nursey sat side by side, munching on their pizza, and commenting on the movie. 

Seeing Nursey give a small shiver, Dex moved in closer and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Let me know if you get too cold. I can go grab a blanket,” he offered, rubbing the exposed skin of his boyfriend’s belly. 

“I can just change, Will, it’s no big deal,” he countered, nuzzling in closer to the warm body behind him. 

“Nah, you look good. I can tell you put effort into your outfit. No need to ruin it because the A/C is controlled by Chowder,” he smiled. 

“You’re the best,” Nursey grinned, and pecked Dex chastely on the lips. 

“Nah, just a regular boyfriend,” he shrugged. 

***  
That night, neither made it out of the bed to change or to clean up. Instead they had fallen asleep side by side, curled up around each other, their pizza discarded on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> The way I have it in this fic is that Nursey hasn't quite found his identity on the different spectra (genders, sexuality, presentation, etc.) but knows what he likes and what he's comfortable with.


End file.
